


Since you've been gone.

by abcsupercorp



Category: DCU, Marvel, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Centric, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers-centric, Danver sisters centric, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kara Danvers dies, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, M/M, Meta Human Alex Danvers, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: 3 months since the loss of her sister, Alex feels an empty hole in her heart. She leaves the home of National City and winds up on a bus in Central City, where she becomes a meta-human.Or basically:An Alex Danvers becomes a meta human to honor her sister.





	1. 3 months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> MY COMPUTER IS FIXED. I am NEVER dropping her again. phew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months ago. 
> 
> Sorry I didn't go into detail, my brain is fried but I'll dive into the aftermath also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I killed Kara off, but I just thought I needed to make that a main point.

Kara and Alex Danvers were fighting off one of their biggest foes yet. His name was Shockwave. He had the ability to send tens of thousands volts of electricity, killing almost everything. Humans, Aliens, anything living, he shocked Alex with a low voltage setting, using it as a warning for Alex and Kara to back off. He also had Kryptonite bullets. Which he so gracefully shot Kara with. Kara could hear Alex scream no multiple times, running to help her sister. She was running out of time, Kara was bleeding fast. Kara was rushed to the D.E.O but there was nothing that could be done. _**Supergirl, was dead. Kara Danvers, was dead. **_

  
  


_ **And Alex couldn't handle that. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below. This story is mainly Alex Danvers centric, but it has other DCU characters (Clark, Lena, James, etc) as well as some Marvel Characters. (Warning; Avengers Endgame spoilers) ,


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kara Zor El Danvers death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was hard lol, I hated myself for putting my baby Alex through this but yknow.

The aftermath of Kara's death was hard on everyone. Alex took it very hard. She had lost her sister, in her eyes Kara was her whole world. Lena took the news hard as well. She and Kara had been dating for 11 months, and a month from Kara's passing would've been their one year anniversary. Jeremiah and Eliza were devastated. They took this little girl in, saw her as their own and raised her to be this bright, beautiful young lady, which she became and they lost her. They lost their daughter. J'onn was upset. Alex and Kara were his daughters, in a sense. He saw them as his own. Winn and James were angry, they had no clue how to handle the death of their best friend, so they shut off from the world. Mon El sent his condolences, he didn't have many words to say, but really, who could? Cat Grant was out of town, when it happened, and when the news of Supergirl's death appeared on TV, Cat almost drowned her sorrows in alcohol. Maggie Sawyer, Nia Nal, Brainy and Kelly tried their hardest to comfort Alex but it was just as hard on them. Kelly, didn't know Kara that well but from the way James and Alex talked about her, she knew Kara was someone special, she even saw it with her own eyes, and she regrets not giving herself a chance to know Kara more . The legends were unhappy, to say the least, Sara loved Kara, they were close as friends and it really upset her. Out of all of Kara's friends, Barry and Oliver took it hardest. Oliver locked himself away, vowing to get justice for Kara, while Barry would sit out on his porch at night, and talk to her, he'd talk to the stars, tell her how his day went and how he misses her . There were two people who took it hardest. Kal- El and Alura. When Kal- El got the news about Kara's passing, he took a pod and visited Argo. Where he had to break the news to Alura. 

** _Argo: _ **

_ "Aunt Alura" Kal El said once he arrived to the House of El. Alura was surprised to see her nephew here, but she wasn't upset either. _

_ "Kal El, my look how you've grown" Alura said as she touched his face, "you look so much like your father" she told him. Clark felt tears fall down his cheeks.  _

_ "Aunt Alura, I'm here about Kara…" Kal El told his aunt, Alura's face went pale.  _

_ "what about my daughter, Kal? is she alright?" she asked him. Kal El shook his head, and Alura saw a look in his eyes, It was like Kal El was eleven years old again, crying to his aunt about a nightmare he had. (In this story, Kal El was sent at age 11 and Kara was still 13, Kara's pod still got stuck in the Phantom zone so Kal El grew up and became Superman)  _

_ "She's dead..Aunt Alura" Kal El said. Alura felt her heart shatter. She wanted to scream and cry but she felt all the emotions inside of her wanting to explode.  _

_ "What happened?" She asked. She felt tears drip down her face but she tried to keep it together.  _

_ "This man, Shockwave, he shot Kara with kryptonite bullets..they tried to help her but…" his lip quivered, and Alura pulled her nephew in for a hug. She sang him a song she used to sing to Kara, Kal knew the song, it made him sadder but gave him a warm feeling of comfort as well.  _

_ "Thank you for telling me, my sweet Kal - El" she said softly.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> leave any comments below :)


End file.
